1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, to bearing supports for the drive shaft used with a compressor assembly including an electrical motor having a laminated stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors generally include a compression mechanism for compressing a vapor and a motor for driving the compression mechanism. Both the compression mechanism and the motor are typically hermetically enclosed within a housing. Several different types of compression mechanisms are in common use including scroll, rotary, and reciprocating mechanisms. The compression mechanism is typically driven by the rotating crankshaft of an electrical motor. The crankshaft typically extends through the motor and has an end that protrudes from the motor and is supported by a bearing.
The motor commonly includes a laminated stator and a rotor with the crankshaft being operably coupled to the rotor. A bearing support or outboard bearing for rotatably supporting the end of the crankshaft is typically located on the end of the motor opposite the compressor mechanism. The outboard bearing may have a mounting face which bearingly abuts the laminated stator.
The stator is commonly made of sheet metal laminations or layers, stacked atop one another. Although the laminations of such stators may be securely interconnected, when a compressive load is placed on the laminations forming the opposite ends of the stator, such as by the mounting of bearing supports on opposite ends of the stator, bulges or other deformations may be formed in the end surfaces of the stator which, in turn, may cause the displacement or deformation of the bearing support that has a mounting face abutting the laminations.